Idegesítő
by LanaAngels
Summary: SasuSaku One-Shot Sasuke visszatért, de Sakura nem biztos, hogy most is pont úgy viselkedik vele, mint ahogy azt mindenki gondolja? És mi van, ha Sasuke egy meggondolatlan szóval feltépi a régi sebeket, és magára haragítja a lányt?


**Idegesítő**

Sakura ideges volt. Nagyon ideges. Hogy merte az az idióta megint azt mondani. Azt hinné az ember, hogy 3 év óta változott valamennyit, de ezek szerint mégsem. És még mielőtt azt hinnétek, hogy Naruto bosszantotta fel, szeretném tisztázni, hogy a szőke shinobitanonc ezúttal teljes mértékben ártatlan. De akkor felmerül a kérdés: ki húzta fel a kis cseresznyevirágot?

_**Visszatekintés:**_

_Pár nappal Sasuke visszatérte után Naruto ismét egy párbajra hívta ki az utolsó Uchihát, aki természetesen nem mondhatott nemet._

'_Komolyan! Ezeknek sosem elég a harcból?!', kérdezte önmagától Sakura, miközben a két fiú minden erejével püfölte egymást._

_Sasuke akarva, akaratlanul is eltöprengett azon, mennyit fejlődött Naruto, mióta nem látták egymást, viszont a stratégiák tervezése még mindig nem tartozott az erősségei közé._

„_Gyerünk, Sasuke-kun! Mindent bele!", kiáltotta Sakura lelkesen. _

_Sasuke egy pillanatra az oldalvonalra tekintett, hogy ránézzen a rózsaszín szépségre, ám ez nagy hibának bizonyult, mivel az agyát elöntötték az emlékek, amiket a lánnyal __"együtt" töltött. Azóta sokat változtak a dolgok, és Sasukénak el kell ismernie, hogy a kis, hisztis rajongólány felnőtt. Egy vigyorral bevitt egy ütést és két rúgást Narutonak, viszont ettől a szöszi még korántsem került a földre. Sasukénak nem is ez volt a célja._

„_Hajrá, Sasuke-kun! Ez az!", szurkolt Sakura fel-le ugrálva. _

_Fel-le, fel-le, fel-le… 'Koncentrálj, Sasuke!', szidta önmagát, amiért hagyta, hogy Sakura tökéletesen kifejlődött idomai eltereljék a figyelmét, azonban már késő volt. Naruto máris ott termett mögötte egy árnyékklónjával, és Sasuke pár méterrel távolabb repült eredeti helyzetétől. A szenvedések viszont még nem értek véget: az ébenhajú nindzsa ugyanis földet érése után szó szerint Sakura lábai előtt hevert. Még Sharinganra sem volt szükség ahhoz, hogy tudjuk, innen mi következett: természetesen Sasuke felemelte a fejét, tekintetét végigvezette a lábain egészen odáig, míg a rövid szoknya el nem takarta. Erre a pontra már bármelyik másik férfi orrvérzést kapott volna, de ő Uchiha Sasuke, és egy Uchihának nem vérzik az orra, akármilyen szépség is áll a szeme előtt. Még akkor sem, ha az a szépség maga Haruno Sakura, a lány, aki mindig ott volt mellette és bízott benne, akármilyen kegyetlenséget is tett vele vagy a faluval._

„_Tch. Idegesítő." És tessék! Lévén a büszke Uchiha Sasukénak, akinek tartotta magát, ahelyett hogy megdicsérte volna a kinézetét, inkább feltépte a régi sebeket, és ismét ezen a néven hívta. A helyzet most viszont teljesen más volt, mint annak idején. Régen Sakura elszomorodott és sírva elfutott volna, de most az ehelyett az öklébe gyűjtötte a chakráját, és Sasuke hasába ütötte. _

„_Gyökér." mondta, majd füstölögve távozott._

_**Visszatekintés vége**_

És itt is vagyunk fél órával később. Sakura egyedül sétál az erdőben, közben buzgón irtja a növényvilágot és bármilyen szerencsétlen lelket, aki az útjába téved.

„Az az arrogáns! *rúgás* Beképzelt! *ütés* Érzéketlen! *egy mókus otthonának elpusztítása* Jóképű! *a kismókus gyengéd arrébb rúgása* Barom!", ordította teljes tüdejéből, és már készült eltávolítani a következő fát, mikor egy meglehetősen erős kéz megállította az öklét.

„Nem vagyok nagy környezetvédő, de sajnálom ezeket a fákat."

„Engedd el a kezemet, Uchiha!", mondta Sakura higgadtan, olyan tekintettel, ami képes kiijeszteni a lelket az élőkből, ennek ellenére Sasuke meg se rezzent, bár még ő is felfogta, hogy komoly a helyzet. Sakura még sosem beszélt így vele. Persze, Narutot, Leet, Sait és a többi idegesítő kölyköt folyton hasonlóképpen kezelte, de vele mindig kedves volt, ez az újfajta bánásmód pedig egyáltalán nem tetszett neki.

'Úgy tűnik, van valami abban, hogy az ember nem értékeli, amije van, míg el nem veszíti.' sóhajtotta magában Sasuke.

„Sakura! Elmondanád, mi bajod van velem?"

„Hogy mi bajom van veled?! Még képes vagy megkérdezni?! Hagyj békén, Sasuke, nincs kedvem hozzád!"

Sasuke szemei nagyra nyíltak a csodálkozástól. Komolyan, mi történt azzal a Sakurával, aki egy érintésétől is elalélt? „Sakura!"

„Nem! Engedj el!", kiáltotta Sakura, és egy erőteljes rántással ki akart szabadulni Sasuke fogásából, viszont a hirtelen mozdulattól Sasuke elveszítette az egyensúlyát, és mind a ketten legurultak a dombon. Sasuke felül, Sakura alul. A sötét hajú Uchiha arckifejezését legjobban talán a perverz vigyor kifejezés írta le. A cseresznyevirág-kisasszony ezzel ellentétben egyáltalán nem élvezte ennyire a helyzetet. Nem mintha nem kedvelné Sasukét, vagy álmodozott volna már többször egy ehhez hasonló helyzetről. Nem mintha nem ő lett volna a legboldogabb ember a faluban, mikor 3 hosszú év után Sasuke újra megtalálta a hazavezető utat. Épp ellenkezőleg, de jól tudta, hogy ha ismét ugyanaz az eszetlen rajongólány lesz, akkor semmi sem fog változni. Elhatározta, hogy ezentúl odafigyel rá, hogy semmivel se idegesítse fel Sasukét, így ha nem is lehet az övé, legalább a barátságát és az elismerését megszerzi. Főként ezért esett olyan rosszul, mikor a fiú megint azzal a jelzővel illette, ráadásul fogalma sem volt, mivel érdemelte ki ezt a fajta megvető bánásmódot. Az igazat megvallva már nagyon is elege volt ebből a sok hasztalan erőfeszítésből és folyamatos elutasításból. Egyszer mindenki eléri azt a pontot, amikor már nem bírja tovább, és elszakad a cérna, Sakuránál pedig most következett be ez a pillanat.

„Sasuke." szólt halkan, a hirtelen rá törő remegés ellen küzdve.

„Igen?", mondta Sasuke, arcán ugyanaz a vigyor még mindig jelen.

„Szállj le rólam!"

„Mi van, ha nem akarok?" Erre Sakura összeráncolta a homlokát, majd egy határozott mozdulattal megcserélte a pozíciót.

„Hű!" Volt az egyetlen szó, ami ebben a percben Sasuke torkán kijött. „Tényleg megerősödtél."

„Oh, észrevetted?", kérdezte Sakura gúnyosan.

„Persze, bár őszintén szólva jobban szeretem, ha én vagyok felül."

„Barom." morogta Sakura, bár az arca határozottabban sötétebb színű volt, mint a haja. Ez pedig Sasuke számára sem maradt észrevétlen.

„Miért?", kérdezte a Cseresznyevirág enyhe szomorúsággal a hangjában, és leszállt a fiúról.

„Mit miért?", kérdezte értetlenkedve, szintén felülve.

„Miért csinálod ezt folyton? Semmit sem változtál. Az egyik pillanatban tudomást sem veszel rólam, sőt sértegetsz, a másikban pedig flörtölsz."

„Ami azt illeti, nem hinném, hogy "flörtöltem" volna bárkivel is ezelőtt." válaszolt Sasuke komoly hangnemre váltva. „Másrészt feltételezem, ismersz annyira, hogy tudd, nem vagyok az a csajozós típus." *Sakura bólintott* „Vagyis nem foglalkozok olyan lányokkal, akik nem érdekelnek." folytatta egy enyhe célzással.

„Vagyis?", kérdezte Sakura nagy, ártatlan szemekkel várva a kis monológ lényegét.

'Nem könnyíti meg a dolgomat, az biztos…' sóhajtott Sasuke.

„Vagyis azt hiszem, hogy talán, esetleg, lehetséges, hogy nem tartalak annyira idegesítőnek…"

„Sasuke-kun, ez egy vallomás akar lenni?"

„I-igen…?", dadogta az Uchiha enyhén vörös arccal.

„Aw, én is szeretlek, Sasuke-kun!", kiáltotta boldogan, és Sasuke nyakába ugrott.

„Lassan visszaindulhatnánk…" javasolta Sasuke, bár szíve szerint még képes lenne órákig ölelgetni a kis rózsaszín lányt. De ez ellenkezne a róla kialakult képpel, így miután kiszabadult Sakura karjaiból, felállt.

„Azt hiszem, igazad van." mondta a lány kissé csalódottan, ám minden efféle érzése szertefoszlott, mikor Sasuke kinyújtott kezét elfogadva hirtelen felemelkedett a földről, és az ajkaik találkoztak.

**_VÉGE_**

* * *

**_A/N: Sajnálom, ha valaki kissé OOC-re sikerült, és az esetleg felmerülő helyesírási hibákért is, mentségemre szóljon, hogy lázasan, orrfolyások közepette gépeltem le. -.-"_**

**_Véleményeket szívesen várok :)_**


End file.
